Ideam Gemini Twins
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: The plot was totally inspired by characters developed in Michally's Formans Familia. If you haven't read it you totally should! Neville, Fred, and George are happily together...this is how they got that way and what their up to now.


**Ideam Gemini Twins **

_**From the Memories of Neville Longbottom **_

I had been hearing about them since back before I could even consciously remember. They were pureblood twins born in the beginning of April under the light of the full moon. It was said that the fairies held a grand celebration outside their nursery window. They are Idem Gemini Twins and they wield power some can only dream of, but they need their grounder and each other to do it.

Fred and George Weasley were two names that I'd heard all my life. There were rumors about them that spanned the entirety of the Wizarding world and when I got to Hogwarts the rumors only got more salacious.

The thing about this kind of twins is that they need their grounder like most people need a wand. The grounder, just like the wand, helps channel the excess magic in a constructive manner rather than causing the twins to burn out from trying to contain it. A grounder must also be sexually compatible because eventually they will be the sire of the twins' children.

By the time I got to Hogwarts the twins had only been there for a year, but they had already made a name for themselves as pranksters. They were bloody brilliant at most of their classes, but constantly in detention for their pranking.

I remember the first time I saw them. It was just before McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on my head. They weren't particularly handsome, but striking in their identical looks. They were still caught in the awkward stage before maturing into the truly gorgeous individuals they are today. They were the first sets of eyes I tried to meet when it was announced I was to be in their house, but they missed me in all the commotion of new Gryffindors.

For the next couple of years I watched from afar while they slowly worked their way through dating most of the school. In the early years of my Hogwarts education I was a dreadful klutz. This caused my wandwork to be dreadful and countless potions accidents. These issues colored my peers opinions of me so much so that all of my accomplishments in my other courses went unnoticed and I went unnoticed by the objects of my desire. Then on September first of my sixth year everything changed.

I had spent that previous summer traveling with Gram and we ended up visiting relatives in the States. The couple of weeks we spent in Wizarding New York were really good for me. I met a whole slew of young wizards and their tough New York attitude sort of rubbed off on me as well as their sense of style. Instead of wearing the traditional trousers that much of England wore with their robes many lads in the States chose to go with muggle jeans or dragon hide trousers. Many wore t-shirts with a deep V-cut in the neckline and large sweatshirts rather than jumpers or jackets. Their attire had more of a relaxed, devil-may-care vibe about it and I found myself quickly adapting to it.

In addition to my new wardrobe my new friends convinced me to grow my hair out so that it was not so "stiff looking". I'm still not exactly sure what they meant, but I like it and it goes better with the earring I acquired. Gram wasn't too thrilled about that one, but I liked it so it stayed.

When I arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 I received a lot of startled looks and quite a few double takes. I ignored the looks like a true New Yorker and let my new confidence shine through while I walked towards the train.

Just as I was about to board the train there was a commotion by the entrance to the platforms. I looked over the heads of everyone who had stopped to stare. The Weasley's had arrived.

Every year their entrance was noticed because there are eight of them including their parents and all of them with bright red hair. The thing that made them stand out that year was the twins themselves. It was obvious that they had reached their magical maturity. They were radiating magic like a fire does heat. They had also grown their hair out but unlike mine it almost reached their shoulders and they were dressed in their usual jumpers and jeans. They were striking, but I had to get on the train to claim my compartment and face my friend's questions about my summer and my new look.

Eventually the buzz about my new look and my new competence in my course work died down but the Weasley twins remained a hot topic. They continued to radiate excess magic to the point where it made professors begin to worry and their pranks grew more and more outrageous. Not to mention that their list of sexual conquests grew daily. It got to the point that the only eligible people left were a handful of unattached Huffelpuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. By this time they were leaking so much magic that they had to skip classes and have private tutoring sessions in order to prepare for their N.E.W.T.S.

Now it must be made known that I had been attracted to them for quite some time at this point. With my new confidence I felt that I was finally prepared to approach them about being their grounder. The only question was how to approach them without scaring them away.

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the day before we were to leave Hogwarts for the winter hols and everyone else was in the Great Hall for lunch. Instead of following them I made the trip to the private room the twins had been given in Gryffindor tower. I was in fine form today because the professors had let the rules lax in regards to our uniforms. I'd spent the whole day in my most comfortable pair of jeans and one of the hooded sweatshirts my American friend's convinced me to buy. I'd been getting looks all day from members of every house and even some of the professors raised their eyebrows at my look.

When I finally reached the door to their room I was slightly jittery and spent a couple of minutes trying to shake off the nerves. Once the nerves were finally gone I give their door a swift knock before leaning against the wall opposite it.

George answered the door with a sweet "Yes" looking a little disheveled. The earring in his right ear gave away who it was. Fred had a matching earring in the left ear at the time. Now their earrings don't always match but they do keep them in for benefit of the rest of the world. I slowly uncrossed my arms and legs from where I had been leaning in order to walk through the door. It only took me a couple of minutes to figure out what they had been up to, but I gave them the chance to keep some things private until I was officially involved.

They told me they had been working on a new prank. Something to put their energy into in order to expel some magic. I nodded along as if I believed them before crawling up their bed to wiggle my way in between them. When I reached where they were huddled close together I cupped their jaws and pulled each one into a sweet kiss.

After I broke the final kiss I asked them to let me be their grounder. Then took a couple of minutes to have a silent conversation over my head before they said yes. In those short minutes my heart plummeted before finally soaring at their answer. That was the start of a very long and beautiful relationship.

_**Present Day Diagon Alley **_

"What are you up to?" A voice comes from behind me as the arms of one of my boys wrapped around my shoulders.

"Just writing down more memories for the book."

"Which memories did you write about today?" My boy asks.

"Our first kiss." I smile as his hands begin to kneed the knots out of my shoulders.

"Are you going to write the whole thing or leave certain parts out?" He asks with a kiss to my neck.

I smile before answering, "Oh don't worry the whole world won't know what sexual deviants you and your brother are. What say we go find your brother and see what he's up to?"

"Last I heard George said he was going to take a nap." Fred whispers against my ear.

"Then we shall just have to go wake him up won't we."

Slowly I get up from my desk chair and link my fingers with Fred's before leading the way back the bedroom the three of us share.

In our bedroom George is sprawled across our extra-large bed in a pair of sleep pants and one of my t-shirts. I watch from the doorway as one of his foot twitches while he dreams. Fred smiles at me before going over to join his brother. When Fred joins George, George curls closer to Fred in his sleep. This is often how I find them when I'm not in bed with them. I usually sleep in the middle so that I can wrap each of them up I my arms, but when I'm not around they sleep as close together as they can.

I slowly make my way across the room to the bed and crawl up over them. I place kisses on each of their foreheads. George snuffles in his sleep, but doesn't wake. I glance over at Fred and we share a conspiratal wink before starting to work on waking up George.

Fred dances his fingers up and down George's arm to slowly tickle him awake while I start massaging his feet gently. I work my way up George's legs while Fred works his way down his chest and arms. As we work George slowly wakes up and begins stirring.

"Wa?" George stutters awake and lifts his head to look at where Fred and my hands meet on his hips.

"Morning baby." I murmur from my place between George's legs with Fred seated at his hip.

"What?...what are you doing?" He asks sleepily.

"Waking you up from your nap." Fred answers with a sugary sweet smile.

"Why?" George looks down at us completely confused.

Fred leans down to kiss George sweetly before stretching back out beside him. I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face when I see my boys cuddled up like that. While I'm staring at my boys being adorable my boys were sharing thoughts again because the next thing I know I'm in the middle of a Weasley sandwich.

The next thing I know I'm flat on my back with my boys on either side of me, attacking my neck with kisses while their hands wonder. It doesn't take long until we're all naked, but my boys are as efficient as always. When we are finally all naked the boys set in on working each other up to the point of no return while I watch and idly stroke my cock. They make such a lovely picture. Cocks flushed dark and love bites blooming on their pale skin. When they finally reach the point where they absolutely need me they fall down beside me and snuggle close enough to wrap my arms around them both. Both of their hands wrap around my cock and begin moving in sync while my arms reach around to play with the matching plugs I gifted them with for our first anniversary. They keep the plugs in always to because it reminds them of me and how I starch them and keep them full.

The twins continue to stroke my cock while they rub against my side in an effort to get friction on their cocks while I toy with their holes. I love toying with them. They make such beautiful sounds. Each whimper, moan, and groan is like music to my ears and reminds me just how much they love and need me and I love and need them.

"I want to see you come." I whisper as I roughly shove the plugs into their holes, hitting their prostates.

They moan in unison before quickly clambering around to reach the lube and slick me up. When I've been lubed up and the twins properly stretched I sit back against the head board as George slowly lowers himself down onto my cock. While George lifts and grinds down seeking his release Fred settles in next to me, cuddled as close as he can while he patiently waits for his turn. When he sees George getting close he reaches out to stroke George rough and fast until he cries out and coats his hand and my stomach with his cum.

George pants and groans as he slowly lifts himself off my still hard and sensitive cock before Fred takes his place. I watch avidly as Fred slides down a little harder than George while George slides his plug back in. When he is finally settled and Fred continues to bounce on my cock I look over and watch George rub his slightly distended belly.

"Feeling good Georgie?" Fred asks while he continues to bounce.

"Yeah Freddy. You're going to love being pregnant Fred. Makes the sex feel so much better." George murmurs while rubbing his belly.

"Fred's going to look just as gorgeous as you full with my baby." I Groan, "Think this will be the one George? The one where Fred finally takes?"

"Merlin, I hope so." Fred groans as I thrust up hard into him.

Fred whimpers and grinds down harder. I can feel myself grow closer to the edge with every swivel of Fred's hips. With a groan I reach forward to stroke Fred's cock while George settles in behind him with his belly flush to Fred's back to play with Fred's nipple.

Fred's inner walls start to ripple as he throws his head back and cums with a loud cry. I follow right behind him and pull his hips down hard to make sure my cum hits him as deep as possible. When we are both spent and exhausted I lift Fred slowly off my cock and slide his plug back in.

Once everyone is full and sated we cuddle up under the covers to nap away the rest of the afternoon. I can get back to my memoirs another day. Right now I have to take care of my boys.


End file.
